Ruby Reloaded
by KuletXCore
Summary: In one dimension, a world died. In another, a flame is extinguished. Silver flashes and draws the eye of a dark deity. Can a young girl, stricken with grief and coursing with confusing new power, reclaim her lost heritage to stop a dark goddess? [A collab]
1. Prologue

Radeon dodged the foot of the dark CPU, jumping up to slam it in the chest. Unblinking, the dark CPU grabbed Radeon and threw her into the side of a building. The red GPU's fortitude wavered, falling to the ground as she panted to recover her breath.

"Sorry monster, it's your day to die." She told it calmly, feeling the power of her shares aid her to transform into her CORE mode. A stream of crimson light enveloped her, leaving Radeon in her true form as it dissipated - but with her metallic arm on backwards. The dark CPU looked at her, and then the arm in question.

"I heard that your tech was unreliable... but that's laughable." It snorted, its voice echoing around the town square.

"This is Kuma talking now, and you know what? FUCK YOU!"

Her metallic arm burst into flame, rocketing her forward into the CPU, causing it to slide backward, tearing up bits of pavement and cement as she pushed the monster. "How do you like this 'unreliable tech' now, asshole?!"

"I like it fine. And since we're giving each other names, I'm a dark CPU, come to destroy all of you GPUs!"

An overwhelming sense of dread took over Kuma, putting her into a trance like state of fear and horror as she meteored to the ground, paralyzed.

"I won't... give up that easily!"

She got up woozily, correcting the placement of her arm and lobbing a swing at her enemy. The CPU easily dodged it, laughing at her attempt.

"What a pathetic piece of trash. You really think you can defeat me and my sisters?" It asked, pinning her to the ground, painfully. Kuma smirked, laughing back at the face of evil.

"I don't need to, I've got plans set in motion! Something actually more intelligent than you'll ever do in your entire life!"

As if to prove her point, a streak of white shot across the sky, disappearing quickly before the CPU growled. "You imbecile! I'll crush you along with the others."

And with that, Kuma died.

* * *

After the incident with Cinder at the tower, I started seeing things. These... visions. The first one was nice, it had these three girls all playing together at the beach, they were happy and content. There was no death or destruction in that one, but they just stopped being nice one night while we were on the way to Mistral, all I saw over and over again was that red haired woman dying, or the other two— the green and blue haired. They all died to these gigantic monsters, not grimm, but something far worse than I'd ever seen, even accounting for the dragon grimm that we kinda fought at the tower.

I looked over at Jaune as we lay on the forest floor. It'd been slow going, we'd been waiting for a ship sailing to Mistral to sail, but with all the problems in Vale close to all transport had been shut off. Weiss' bullhead with her dad was the only flight that had left Vale in over a week according to Jaune, but luckily there had been a steady flow of ships which is why I still had hope for it.

Swimming across water infested with grimm is not the best idea, especially in winter.

"Hey, you awake Ruby?" Jaune asked me, not moving an inch from where he was laying.

"Yeah. You too?"

He nodded, and I moved over the quietly snoring Nora and Ren to sit next to him.

"Do you miss Pyrrha?"

I wasn't sure initially if he'd heard me over Nora's sleeping, but he eventually replied, 'Yes' quietly. Pyrrha's death was something I'd never expected. She was the best out of all of us, this amazing warrior who was unbeatable. Penny wasn't even close to beating her in the match—

And all I could think about was Penny. I'm a little sad to say I didn't know Pyrrha all that well, I mostly talked with Jaune out of their team and she was always training. Just the memory of Penny's death made me sad. If I was just a little faster, I could've warned her. Pyrrha too, I could've stopped Cinder from killing her if I'd just been a little tiny bit earlier there.

But there was nothing I could do about it, so I wanted to press forward to Mistral. Then... I might be able to make sure that no one else died.

I was about to talk to Jaune a little more, just to see if I could maybe forget about everything and fall asleep, but after a small poke he was well on his way to dreamland, hopefully something nice. I could see how much Pyrrha's death affected him, and prayed that he didn't have the same nightmares that came to me.

With nothing else to do, I just crawled back over to my sleeping bag, and went to my own sleepland.

Unfortunately, I wasn't as lucky as Jaune and as soon I was asleep, I started to have the nightmares. This one was slightly different, showing the scene of the massive monster, but this time it was in front of a giant gate that was pulsing this weird black and purple stuff. It sniffed the air just like Zwei did, turning to face me as I somehow floated above it.

"Your world is mine for the taking, thank you for that signal. I couldn't have done it without you. That little power of yours is quite something. Shame that you won't live long enough to see it at full effect. Goodbye."

And with that, it swiped at me, and I was sitting up straight in the early morning light. Dreams really can pass time quickly, but that was just ridiculous. I mean it hadn't exactly been close to midnight when I woke up, but it was still pretty strange how fast the time felt. Something felt off too, there was a little voice telling me to turn back, to train and Signal to become stronger. I didn't know what to do.

On the one hand, we needed to go to Mistral, but on the other, the dreams... they were so real that I could almost reach out and touch them. They were more like 'visions' than dreams, crazy as that might sound. Was I just going crazy? I'd been under a lot of stress, and with Pyrrha and Penny's death it was possible that I had PTSD or something. It wasn't exactly uncommon for hunters that lost one of their friends to break down, my Uncle Qrow and Dad being two _wonderful_ examples for that.

So maybe I was going crazy. I had to at least make sure that Dad and Yang were doing okay. Yeah, that was a good reason too. I wasn't just going because I had some voice telling me to go home and get stronger, I was also doing it because I felt that there was something wrong at home. Yeah, definitely it. We weren't that far anyway, so it wasn't a big loss. And if it turned out that nothing was wrong, we could just keep going, right?  
Nodding to myself, I prepared myself to explain to the others what I planned.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone! I hope you enjoy reading this little thing that I made with someone.  
I appreciate reviews. It will tell me that you are there, reading this story. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"So what you're saying is that we need to go back, because you think that something bad happened to Yang or your dad?"

It was kind of weak now that Jaune said it out loud, but it wasn't enough to stop me.

"Yes. I uh... really do feel like something bad will happen to them."

"Didn't you say that something bad _did_ happen to them?"

I waved my hands out in front to try and wave away the confusion. "Well you see— I don't know if something _has_ happened to them, but I mean I feel like it might, or maybe uh... Yeah."

With the sun just rising, Nora and Jaune looked at me as if I'd just snorted dust.

"Ruby, I know that you feel homesick, and I do sometimes too, but we really need to go to Mistral to get revenge on the bad guys, right?" Nora pleaded.

"I-I just think that maybe we should go back and make sure. Isn't it a common thing to feel like something bad has happened to your family, and then have it turn out to be true?"

"She's right, if that is the case we should make our way back immediately." Ren agreed.

"But we have to! It's for Pyrrha, and Penny, right Ruby?"

Jaune looked at us desperately.

"That's true Jaune, but their fate is sealed, and we can deal with our enemies later. I believe that if Ruby truly does feel that someone close to her is in danger, we should change our goal and return to Patch."

"No, I'm the leader, I get to make the final call. We're going to Mistral, and that's the end of it. Once we get there, I'm sure that there's someone that we can ask to deliver a message to make sure that Ruby's family is fine."

"Jaune, that was mean. She's just worried about her family."

"It's fine to worry Nora, but I can't have people just leaving because they think someone they know is a little hurt."

"We don't have to stay at Patch. Why not just check on her family, and if they're okay then we'll return on the trip?" Ren offered.

Jaune was about to argue again, when I heard a small cough behind me.

"Hey kiddos. Been watching to make sure you don't do anything too stupid. I believe that I can solve your little problem."

I smiled and ran to give Uncle Qrow a hug as he leaned on the tree.

"Uncle Qrow! Did ya miss me?!"

"Nope. It's also only been a week, and I've been trailing you the entire time. Not much room for missing."

"Aw... okay. Not even a little?"

"Alright, maybe a little." He conceded, smirking.

"How do you plan to fix it, sir?"

"It's pretty simple," Uncle replied to Jaune, "I'll just go check on them myself, and come back to let you guys know what the deal is. I think it would be better for all of us if you continued on."

That wasn't good, if I didn't go with him my plan was toast, there was no way I could convince them to go back with me. My only chance was to convince Uncle Qrow to take me with him.

"Oh. Can I uh... talk to you for a second Uncle Qrow?"

He raised an eyebrow in concern, but I waved my hands to try and placate him. "It's not that important."

"What're you talking about? You're one of my favorite nieces, of course it's important. Excuse us guys."

We walked a little bit out into the forest as the others sat back down, just waiting on us I guess.

"I've been your uncle for 15 years Ruby, and I've seen enough people lie to know one when I see it. What's really going on here?"

So I explained everything that I knew, the nightmares, visions, whatever you want to call them. And the feeling of dread that feeling I had about home. Uncle Qrow held his chin, thinking.

"If any other hunter told me that I'd say they were going crazy, or homesick. But your mother's side of the family has always had a little bit of a... secret going on. I wish I could say that I knew what it was, but I'm not sure _they_ even knew what it was. So yeah, you can come with me we'll bring your team along too, there's a reason that there's teams of fours, and not less."

"Thanks Uncle Qrow!" I squeaked, hugging him.

"No problem kiddo."

After heading back, he informed him of the decision that we were going to return to Patch. Jaune grumbled a bit, but still agreed that it would be okay to go back, just to check that everything was okay.

And that's when I started getting more vivid nightmares.


	3. Chapter 2

Atop Mountain Glenn a tiny rock shifted, falling away until its brothers joined it, and suddenly a whole avalanche appeared of tiny pebbles, running away from the gigantic stone pillar as if their tiny rock lives depended on it. It was then, that the mountaintop burst open, revealing a dark portal crackling with energy and evil. Screams of the dead came from it, growing in intensity until the face of a dark CPU came out, looking directly at Vale with malicious intent, before turning to the floating Ruby Rose.

"I will subjugate this world, and all in it. What makes you think that you can stop me?" She challenged. "I will destroy your home, your friends, and your family unless you give yourself up to me as an offering. If you do this, I will leave your realm and never return. But if you don't..."

She chuckled, caressing the young huntresses face with a single massive fingertip. "There will be nothing left when I'm done."

* * *

"Ruby, it's okay. I'm here now." A deep and soothing voice from a woman told me as I opened my eyes. At first I thought it was my mother, because she had red hair and silver eyes, but after I felt and saw the cool touch of a prosthetic limb on me, I knew it wasn't her.

"Who... are you?" I asked, not really in the mood for getting up when I felt so tired.  
"I'm Radeon, your mother. Not surprising you don't know me."

What she said didn't make much sense. She didn't look anything like my mom, and she didn't call herself Summer either. I'd never seen her before in my life. It was weird, but I believed her too. Call it stupid, but it really did feel like she was my mother, heck she even looked like me. Or do I look like her...?

"You're... mom?" I asked, not fully able to understand what she was telling me, even if it should make sense.

"Yes, I am. I'll explain everything. Stand up, and I can begin."

Nodding, I followed her instructions and got up, the plain white room around us turning to sky, allowing us an aerial view of Remnant— no somewhere else. Remnant didn't have any continents that looked like that, in the shape of two arrows that were facing away from each other, one smaller than the other. Next to it was a series of three curved lush green islands, and next to that was a small, oval landmass that was completely blue with little lights all dotted around it.

"That is Emdi, our home land." She told me, pointing at the first pair of islands, "And that is Vidi, with Inti right next to it."

"That's where I was born?!" I asked incredulously, pointing at the first two islands.

"That's right. Right in the middle of both the arrows."

"That's cool, but... uh... how do I know you're my mother. I-I mean I pretty much believe you, it's just... you know... to make sure."

Radeon laughed, shaking her head. "It's fine, I can prove it. Now, just need to do one little thing. Give me your right hand."

Afraid, but still curious I held out my hand for her to take. Grasping it, she concentrated and a red light merged at her heart, making its way down across her arm, then mine, and up to my heart. A warm feeling came across me as the orb settled, disappearing as it sunk further and further until there was only a dim glow.

Radeon dipped her head slightly like she was falling asleep, but quickly came back up and shook it off. "Sorry about that. You should now have your full GPU powers. Before I unlocked them, you were just somewhat of a prodigy skill wise. But with them... you'll be an unstoppable force!"

"So... what can they do? The powers I mean."

She raised her hand up, clenching it into a fist as red lights gathered all around her, completely covering her from head to toe. And then it all disappeared like mine did, leaving her with long red hair, a slightly bigger chest, and a bigger version of her metallic arm.

"Now you can do this! Transform into your CORE mode and we shall spar and see what you can truly achieve!"

"Wow! But... how do I do that?"

"Just... uh... hold up your hand and make a fist."

I did it, and felt a surge of power through me as I grew taller, maturing slightly, and my hair reaching down to my hips as I sighed, the transformation over.

"Good job Ruby! Now you just have to make up a name for your CORE mode and we'll start. Mine's Kuma!"

"Alright, then I choose... Godavari! Yeah! That sounds cool, right?!"

"You betcha! Now let's go fight each other like civilized women! With big ass weapons!"

"Yeah! But I don't have a weapon..." I realized, scratching my head.

"That's... a good point!" She agreed, snapping her fingers. "There you go!"

Crescent Rose was now in my hand— or at least a variation. Now it had a second hand hold for me to use, as well a liberal amount of lasers slapped on the side of it that made it look cooler, as well as deadlier.

"Your CORE form also improves any weapon you touch as long as you maintain it! That's why it looks so much cooler!"

"Yasssss!" I cheered, feeling heat seep into me as we readied against each other to fight.

"Now... let's go!"

* * *

I groaned, the light of morning coming through my window as a few birds twerped outside. I thought about my dream with the strange woman who claimed she was my mother. It felt so life like, even more lifelike than the visions if that was possible. It also looked so peaceful, but I knew better than to just trust how the outside looked. I would train harder, and harder, because there was something out there coming, and I wasn't going to let it win.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: IT'S BACK FROM HIATUS! Or is it? Anyway, new chapter!  
** **Thanks for waiting!**

* * *

Steeling myself against my enemy— my real mom to be specific— I caught her blade and flicked it away, counterattacking with a swipe to the left. She managed to bring her blade back up in time, blocking it and pushing against me as I tried to overpower her.

"You've gotten much better in the last two weeks!" She grinned, both of our hands shaking from the force.

"It's all thanks to you, mom. Without you, there's no way I'd even know what to do with my powers."

She nodded, and then promptly pushed forward, breaking my guard and holding me at neckpoint with her sword.

"You still have a long way to go. Let's end it for the day."

She sheathed her sword, and we sat in the air, just looking down at the great expanse of Graphicard below as both of us returned to our normal forms. It was strange really, how I was apparently born there below, in a completely different world than Remnant, from a mother I'd never even knew existed. It was almost too strange to be real, but I shook it off. While she'd warned me not to use my CORE mode in the real world because of its destructive power, I felt reasonably sure that if I did try to use it in real life it would work.

It was just all so confusing, I felt like I was going insane. The annoying part was that it was realistic, I really could be going insane. I was having recurring dreams of my 'real' mother that was apparently alive, came from a different world, and was now teaching me how to use a power against an evil that not even exist.

I had to, I just had to have proof. "Hey... mom? Is there any way that you can prove to me that this is all real?"

She looked at me with her silver eyes, full of sadness.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I can't. If I had some way to do it, I would. But as of right now, I..." Radeon trailed off, looking away from me towards the EMDI continent.

"Ok. I understand." I nodded, sighing.

"The dark CPU that comes through will be proof enough. And while you're not as strong as I would like, it'll have to be enough."

Nodding again I asked, "Is there anything else I should know?"

"That you're loved, and after this, you'll always be by my side."

That was when the dream faded away, and I felt Jaune shaking me awake.

* * *

"Ruby! Wake up! Please wake up!"

I opened my eyes slowly, pushing Jaune away weakly as I felt sleep taking hold of me again. "Go away, I'm tired."

There was a moment of stillness, warmth, and comfort, and then Jaune decided to take my blanket off.

I was wide awake now, somewhat annoyed that he'd just up and do that to me. "Alright, alright! I'm up! What do you want?"

"Just... come on." He told me, leading me downstairs to where Ren, Nora, Qrow, and dad were sitting around the TV, which had Lisa Lavender covering a strange purple portal that hovered above Mountain Glenn.

"I told them Ruby. Is this what you were talking about? The 'bad' thing you felt?" Uncle Qrow asked me, taking a sip from his canteen.

"Yep. That looks evil enough." I joked, not getting any laughs, even from Nora.  
"Well then I hope you know how to handle it. I certainly haven't got a clue."

"Yeah me neither. It looks like we could use a lot of help though."

Although it was a live feed, nothing seemed to be changing right now. The portal was open, looking menacing, but nothing was coming out. Maybe we would have some time to prepare for this attack.

I voiced everyone's thoughts. "We need to get back to Vale, and fast."

Qrow stood up and stretched. "I hope you kids know how to run."

"We're running there?"

"Yes Nora, we're going on foot all the way to Vale." Jaune said sarcastically.

"Don't be rude Jaune. Might regret that one day." Dad told him in his usual dadish voice, entering with breakfast. I looked curiously at my blonde haired friend, watching his response.

In the end, he stayed silent, munching on the eggs Dad handed him.

"So how are we going to get there, Mr. Branwen?"

"Huh, I thought you were mute or something. Nothing special, I just borrowed one of Ironwood's bullheads."  
"Niiiice. Do I want to know how you 'acquired' them?" I grinned.

"Nope. Wouldn't tell you anyway. After breakfast, let's go and find out what the hell that portal is."

* * *

I would be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little bit anxious on the ride, I just knew that something bad was going to happen when we got to the portal. If what Mom said was true, then that meant I was putting my friends and my own life on the line, and I wasn't sure that I would be able to live with the outcome of all this.

...but if I didn't put our lives on the line, there was a chance a lot of innocent people would die. I knew I was willing to die to save others, as well as my teammates if we needed to, but that didn't lessen the pressure I felt building in my chest. If anything, it just put added to it. The idea that I might be sending people willingly into death was not one I wanted to think about.

...and there was the third option, that nothing would happen. I'm relatively sure that I'm not crazy, since there's a portal on mountain Glenn, but there was always the chance that it was just coincidence, and I feared that almost as much as dying.

Someone poked me awake— to be honest I hadn't even realized I was asleep until that. Looking over at my teammate that were buckled in beside me, I followed their lead I geared up for the fight, making sure that my baby was working properly. Him breaking down on me would be bad, super bad since I didn't really have any other way to kill things. If Pyrrha was here and lost her weapons, she could just throw literally anything metal at the enemy. But I lost Crescent, I'd basically be a glorified road runner.

"We're about to be above the drop zone!" Dad called from the cockpit. "Get ready!"

Showtime. I thought, unbuckling myself and peering through at the drop zone a few hundred feet below, stepping out onto the ramp. I felt something move past me, and then Uncle Qrow was falling, with Jaune soon behind him.

I used Crescent Rose's recoil to dampen my fall, and then rolled forward to decrease the impact. Fortunately, my aura took most of the damage and I only had to walk off a bit of the ache in my legs. The rest of my team followed, starting with Uncle Qrow, Nora, Dad, Ren, and finally, Jaune in a parachute.

The plan was fairly simple, we would wait and see if anything entered through the portal, and if it did, we'd just you know— kill it. Wasn't a very complex one, but it would probably do the job. Unfortunately most hunters 'disappeared' after the fall of Beacon, and it was kind of amazing that we were even grouping up in the first place, even if four of us were students.

"Hey, is that thing pulsing?" Jaune said, pointing at the now rippling portal.

"Yep." Nora replied solemnly.

Not much more was said as we lay waiting at the bottom of the mountain.

"Do we even know if something is going to happen today?"

Uncle Qrow glanced at me, and back to Jaune. "I've gotten some intel that says it will. Be patient."

Jaune nodded, flopping down on the ground. We all followed suit, waiting for literally anything to happen.

For about an hour, nothing did. There were no animals to speak of making any noise, but over time I noticed a humming tone from the portal growing stronger.

"Hey, does anyone hear that humming noise?" I asked, the tone now a dull buzz.  
They listened for a minute, until one by one they shook their heads. "I got nothing, sorry Rubes." Uncle apoligised.

"Are you sure? It's really loud."

I covered one ear, trying to hear their response as the sound rapidly overtook all other noise.

Jaune was trying to say something to me, but I shook my head, trying to get across that the tone was deafening with a series of hand gestures. The noise was all-consuming, and I crouched, holding my hands against my ears to just try and alleviate the pain a little bit. Something hot started to run against my hands, which I quickly realized was blood running out of my ear drum, crawling all the way down my elbow into the grass.

Someone— probably Uncle Qrow— put their hands on my shoulder, pushing me upwards to look at my face. I couldn't see since my eyes were screwed shut, and even when I tried to screw open my eyes I couldn't make out who it was.

And all at once the noise stopped. Pulling a hand away from an ear, I coughed slightly, and was relieved when I heard it. No loss of hearing that I could tell. I sighed, opening my eyes, I saw myself. It was like there was a mirror directly in front of me, just without any glass. There was the red cloak, the red hair, and red eyes.

But that wasn't right, was it? I didn't have red eyes the last time I checked, and these were a deep crimson— not a little tint of red. The mirrored me smirked, thrusting out a hand as I was held in the air around my waist. I struggled against the force, but if anything it tightened around me.

"Why hello, Godavari. It seems you followed my instructions, thank you for being a good little girl. Now..." My bad self trailed off, grabbing at the air with a hand and bringing the sleeping forms of my teammates to hover in front of me. "Now... Give your world to me, or I'll destroy it. Starting with your friends here."

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me. Give your world to me."

It was embarrassing, but I had no idea what she meant. "I'm not going to give up just yet!"

I — she shrugged. "Then I'll start killing off your friends."

Spectral red scythes appeared at all of their throats, jittering with energy. "Hmmm... Let's start with green robed guy over here."

The scythe at his neck pulled back slightly, poised for slicing.

And this is where I had the choice. Did I comply and help her? Or did I let my friends die?

I didn't talk to Ren much, but I knew that if it was between him surviving and a great evil being unleashed, he would definitely choose to sacrifice himself.

"Alright." I choked out, watching as he died.

My other self licked the blood that'd splattered on her hand, a stone cold look on her face. "I'm surprised. I thought you would've given in. Impressive."

I said nothing to her, and looked up to see Nora's head rolling off her shoulders, without so much as a warning from the girl. My jaw dropped, and I could feel the beginning of tears welling up.

"Interesting, so she got a reaction out of you? Let's continue. Shall we?"

"Please... no." I muttered.

"Hmmm? What was that?" She asked, sidling up beside me.

"I said stop! Please!"

There were tears streaming from my eyes at this point, the realization that two of my best friends were now dead just hitting me.

"So? Will you join me or not? Otherwise we will continue. Your choice~"

If I agreed to join her— which is what I guess she meant earlier— it would have meant that Ren and Nora died in vain, and I couldn't just waste their lives like that, even if it meant that Qrow and Jaune would—

I stopped thinking about it, shaking my head of the idea. "No! Why are you doing this anyway?!"

"Hmmm... that's for me to know, and you to find out. But since you're making such an effort, let's play a game. You might even save one of your friends if you play it."

I knew something was wrong about the game, but nodded her onwards anyway. "What game?"

"The game of life of course. Agree to play, and we'll start."  
I doubted that there was much she could do, and if it was just a game, especially with a chance to make sure someone lived... I had to take the shot.

"Fine. What's your game?"

"It's simple really. Who do you want to live? This old man, or your scraggly blond friend?"

"You're asking me to choose who lives?"

She laughed, nodding with a wink. "You get to choose. Who will it be? Keep in mind that you only have 30 seconds to answer."

"That's just..."

"Evil?" She finished, "That's the point. 20 seconds remaining."

Choosing between Uncle Qrow and Jaune? That was impossible, it was like asking whether or not I'd rather have a Mom or Dad.

"10 seconds..." She jeered.

"I... I... Uncle Qrow!" I burst out, sobbing.

"Hmm. Too bad."

There were too thumps, signifying their deaths, and the fact that she'd lied.

"You killed them? But—"

"But what? I just wanted to see who you'd choose. Sorry, I had no intention of letting either of them live. And it's all your fault. Perhaps if you weren't so weak and useless you'd have saved them, but in the end they all died because of you."

The force around my waste dissipated, and I fell to my knees, something clicking into place. I didn't feel sadness anymore, all I had left was anger. Anger that she would come to my world and try to take it. Anger that she would come and hurt my friends. Anger that I was too weak to save them.

But I still had a final shot.

Holding up my hand, and making a fist, I felt power well inside me as light gathered around me, surrounding me in whiteness just like in the dream.

But... something was wrong. It was like it was rewinding, and I was left in my normal, human form. Raising my fist again, power welled up just like the previous attempt, but it wasn't white surrounding me. It was a black mist that threatened to choke me as piece by piece armor flew onto me, crimson and purple toned, jagged edges sticking out of every possible point. With a final burst of black, my baby flew to my hand, just like in the dream. But it wasn't mine any more, it was hers. Just like me, my weapon belonged to her.

Everything belonged to her, and I would make sure that she would be able to claim my world for herself at all costs.

"Godavari, do you pledge yourself to me as my undying warrior?" She asked, gracing me with her god like voice.

"Yes, yes I do mistress."


End file.
